The Princess and the Pirate
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: UlquiHime AU: Orihime has only ever dreamed of a life of adventure outside the palace walls, but when she is captured by the mysterious pirate captain of the Murciélago, she discovers knew things that she never could before.
1. A Princess Fair

**First off I would like to say that this is my first non-oneshot. This is actually gonna have CHAPTERS PEOPLE! YAY! XD**

***eyes start to water* I wouldn't have done this if not for you guys! I hope you enjoy! And I'll try to post more as much as I can!**

**Onto the thingy:**

**The ****Princess ****and the ****Pirate:**

**By **_**Avid Vampire Hunter**_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Princess Fair**

The young woman stood before the thundering waves of the sea._ So vast_. She wondered how on earth such beauty could be tainted with land.

Water lapped along the rocky cliff side beneath her as she leaned against the rail of her marble balcony, her arm braced on the surface and the other hand under her chin. She breathed in the fresh air that the ocean pushed to her. It gave her breath, and drew it away, bringing salty nourishment to her lungs.

The young woman sighed, content. The soft hues of morning light shined on her face, turning the soft creamy color of her skin to a glowing gold. She enjoyed these moments most, from the time she awoke to the time she lay to rest at night. She loved how that, if only for a short while, that beautiful source of light was able to connect the earth to the sky. That moment of impossibility becoming reality before her very eyes inspired further dreams of adventure on that watery horizon.

She pushed off of the sturdy marble, her hands lingering on the edge of the smooth surface, crimson silk draping around her wrist. Her robe was light as a feather, but provided enough heaviness in some areas that provided the greatest comfort. Shades from the most blistering red to the fairest light pink adorned her illustrious figure.

Her brilliant-orange hair cascaded down her shoulders, ending at the small of her back. Many women admired and envied her for her beautiful locks. Long bangs separated at her forehead, and ended just beneath her cheekbones, framing her face perfectly.

The young woman changed into an ankle-high skirt that began in a dark navy at her hips and ended in a sky blue at her feet, slowly shifting shades of color. She then slipped on a light blue silk blouse with soft frills of a darker shade bordering the neckline. Walking to her ebony dresser, she sat on the small cushioned stool that sat in front of it, making her skirts orderly as she did.

Wide pewter-gray eyes stared back at her as her soft face became parallel to her looking-glass. The young woman smiled to herself, as though she were greeting her own reflection. She reached into a small drawer, and pulled out a jeweled band. Swiftly wrapping her hair around her wrist, she positioned it atop the crown of her head. With nimble hands she designed an intricate pattern along the fiery treads and attached the band. Then she pressed her bangs to the hair behind her ears and fastened small blue hairpins to each side, drawing every last strand back to their origin.

A soft knock reverberated through the large room.

Somewhat startled, the young woman sat up a little straighter and faced the glossy entryway to her bedroom. "Yes?" she started, "Who is it?"

The brass handle drew into itself, and lamplight entered through the doorway. The light revealed a somewhat petite form with a gentle yet sturdy frame. Midnight black hair lay braided around her neck, and a familiar small smile greeted the young woman.

"Good morning, Princess..." the black-haired woman said cheerfully, "Did you sleep well?"

The princess smiled back at her loving servant and friend. "Yes, thank you, Miss Retsu, how about you?"

The older woman walked to the girl and held out her hands to her, "Like a baby." The princess accepted the gesture, placing her own hands within her servant's. She rose from her seat, standing half a head taller than the black-haired woman.

Miss Retsu raised a finger to touch underneath the young woman's jawbone, cocking her head to the side with a small smile and eyes closed. "Now, now, Miss Orihime, it is all right to call me by my first name." She chuckled, "After all, you _will_ be a queen this time tomorrow, and you have known me for your entire life here. Just call me Unohana."

Orihime could not refuse the kind smile that had raised her. "Okay... Unohana."

Suddenly the older woman let go of the princess' hand, and approached the doors to the balcony. Without another word between the two, Unohana closed the doors, and led the young woman in blue out of her bedroom and down the corridor.

Unohana was wearing her usual black robe, with the ends of her sleeves neatly rolled inward and disappearing in the arm. Ever since Orihime dared remember, the older woman beside her had raised her as though she were her own mother.

Orihime smiled. _That's how it always has been, I suppose... _she thought to herself. The princess found it a little unfair that the royal patriarch and matriarch never truly raised their children, and how the young ones didn't really get to know their birth parents... Orihime looked at the kind woman next to her, eyes and ears ready to be focused on the woman who might as well adopted her.

_Yet at the same time, I would not have wanted it any other way._

Unohana had led the young girl to a large room that was more than familiar. Sunlight streamed through parted curtains from a three-story-high stained glass window, vibrant colors of light dancing on white linen tablecloths. A long table with marvelous patterns of china and perfectly placed silverware lay in the center of the room, demanding more attention than its stained glass rival. To the princess, however, the designs of the room clashed together. Although she adored the window and all of its rainbow majesty, it simply did not provide the right kind of light for the room.

The older woman stopped, and unlaced her arms from the princess's. Smiling gently at the young woman, she inclined her head towards hers. "Would you like me to wait with you until the queen arrives?"

Orihime smiled. "Thank you, Miss Unohana, but I would prefer to wait for my mother alone."

Unohana winked knowingly, and patted the princess gently on the head before exiting the dining hall without another word. If anyone else had dared touch the young member of royalty the way her servant just had, they would have been thrown away instantly. No matter how much the princess would plead otherwise.

Orihime walked slowly around the room, letting her eyes gaze lazily along the pure white of the table coverings. Eventually, she reached the other side of the large dining hall. Her head turned gracefully to the vertical mass of color before her. She raised a hand and delicately stroked the painted glass, her fingertips resting on a glowing green shard that resembled the shape of a heart.

She could feel her sea behind the glass. She could hear the whispers of the shore below. It beckoned her with its beauty, and taunted her with its freedom. To the princess's dismay, she did not have the power to see through this wall of vivid dream. All of this buzzed in her mind and she briefly contemplated shattering the glass with one of the beautiful silver spoons laying just a few feet away.

The princess's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the opening entryway. She had discovered long ago that every door in the palace made a small and nearly audible _squeak._

It was like a shrill scream to her.

Immediately drawing her fingers away from the tainted window, the princess joined her hands together respectfully in front of her. Trailed by silent servants, a tall and intimidating woman entered the dining hall. A soft looking silk dress accented the woman's curves, and fell suavely from her hips. The inward ruffled A-shaped bottom of the dress drew notice to silver slippers. They looked new.

The tall woman's skin was a drastic difference from that of the princess. While Orihime's was a flattering pale-peach color, the other's was a smooth yet sharp caramel. The latter's hair was a stunning straw-yellow, and her eyes were a naturally narrowed powder blue. The princess bowed her head politely to the darker woman.

"Good morning, Mother." Orihime greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning to you as well, Orihime," The tan woman responded. The princess was not startled by her gruff response, but instead walked to meet her with a kind and welcoming smile on her face.

Without a word, the mother and daughter sat across one another at the edge of the table closest to the window. Servants immediately placed dishes filled with the most ambrosial assortment of morning goods before them. The princess had a perfectly folded omelet, three crinkly and juicy strips of bacon, and a honeyed biscuit topped with gravy and spicy sausage. Sitting up straight and proper, the amber-haired girl smiled in between bites of the perfect cheese-to-egg rationed melt.

Multiple pitchers of assorted juices and dairies were set beside them, and slender glasses filled with each kind. Orihime nodded gratefully at the servants as they hurried away, eyes to the floor. Her mother sat beside her, eyes closed tightly as she hastily drew a sausage from her fork with her teeth.

Lowering her frosty glass of orange juice, Orihime inclined her head toward the tan woman across the desert of white cloth and faded china, brows drawn together in worry. "My queen, are you faring well?" She asked nervously.

Powder blue eyes snapped open, and instantly softened. "Yes, thank you," The queen straightened a little, lowering her silverware to the plate beneath her respectfully, "I apologize if any misunderstanding was taken from my behavior."

The princess smiled, relieved. _Well, I guess that's good…_

After a long, but not uncomfortable silence, the queen asked quietly,"Are you looking forward to meeting the prince of _Futuro_?"

Orihime gazed back at the tan-skinned woman, her eyes wide trying to gather her thoughts together.

_Oh that's right! I'm to meet the prince of Futuro this afternoon! I can't believe it had completely slipped my mind!_

The princess nodded, stretching a lipped smile wide. "Oh, yes! His kingdom is very prosperous, and his bloodline is as regal as they come! Our union is certain to bring prosperity to _Maravilla_," she paused, and cocked her head to the side with eyes closed, radiating a joyful light, "And his portraits are very handsome, I very much look forward to meeting him later this afternoon!"

The queen turned her powder gaze back to breakfast, stirring it around with her silver tool, "Very good."

...

The sun was high in the sky, softly caressing the princess's skin with gentle rays. Stone walls rose around her and her mother, freshly cleaned and polished. Orihime wondered why they would clean the gates of a prison.

But she inwardly chastised herself, reminding her metaphors that they were in the front courtyard, not a prison.

_Might as well be…_

The sounds of multiple hooves _clip-clopping_ against cobblestone roused her from her thoughts, and she stood a little straighter, arching her back and shoulders and holding her chin away from her neck. She narrowed her eyes slightly, only to hide her anxiety.

Unohana and a few other servants stood behind the princess and her mother, sweat appearing on their foreheads. Well, all the servants besides Unohana, of course.

A violet charriot pulled into the circular path before a glorious fountain that spewed water as clear and blue as the sky. The spokes on the wheels had a soft golden hue, accenting the deep violet perfectly. The chariot was guided by four white horses. _Impressive._ The lead mare had a large patch of grey on its flank, the only thing to distinguish it from the other three creatures.

A coachman with glossy navy-blue hair pulled the handle to the door to reveal possibly the most handsome man Orihime had ever seen.

His sharply pointed face was a shade darker than her own, and sharp grey eyes quickly scanned the area, settling on Orihime immediately. A small blush crept to the surface of her skin, weakening her revere. A black robe covered his broad frame, and flowed with every move he made. A long piece of white cloth wrapped around his neck, and both ends came to an even stop at his heels. A second lair of white cloaked over his dark robe, sleeves not passing his shoulders, keeping the black fabric covering his arms visible. A white sash was tied neatly around his waist.

His hair was a captivatingly shiny midnight black, and his bangs were directed to perfectly frame the left side of his face by three white clip-like objects. His hair was surprisingly long, ending in fashionable points at the middle of his upper back.

Following the prince was a younger man with neat and short navy-blue hair. Surveying the area respectfully, he pushed his spectacles higher on the bridge of his nose. He wore a black suit and white dress shirt with an ironed deep-blue tie. His eyes were also a soft navy color.

So far everything that Orihime gathered from their kingdom was _black_ and_ blue._

_And very handsome princes._

When both men had completely exited the carriage, the stagecoach immediately urged the horses out of the courtyard and in the direction of the stables. The prince nodded politely at the queen, taking her offered hand and kissing the tanned knuckle, his patron following with a bow.

When his stony eyes drifted to the princess, however, her knees felt like jelly. He stood next to her now, standing a good head-and-a-half taller than she.

He gently gathered her slightly shaking hand in his fingers, turned it to face palm-up, and brought it to his lips.

Orihime's face glowed red like a tomato, and she felt like she was going to collapse. His gaze was even with hers, their faces at a parallel. His smile was small, and his eyes were soft, "It is a great honor to meet you, Princess Orihime of _Maravilla_."

Struggling to force the words past her teeth, the amber-haired young woman smiled nervously and sputtered, "I-It is a p-pleasure to finally m-meet you, Prince Kuchiki of _Futuro_."

"Yes," he replied, discretely lowering her hand, "finally."

Unohana cleared her throat.

Although she personally thought it impossible, Princess Orihime defied nature and blushed an even darker shade of red. She didn't doubt that if she checked her ears that she would find smoke coming out of them.

Clearing his throat as well, the tall, dark, and handsome prince stood up straight, his eyes still gently entwined with the princess's. He stood at her side, and offered an arm, "Shall we then?"

Relieved, Orihime felt her crimson color fade, and slid her dainty limb into the prince's strong, reassuring one. She smiled warmly, happy with her new betrothed.

"Certainly."

* * *

**A/N: Hunter-chan do good?**

**Sorry if it's not long enough... it's 1:18am and I just wanted to post this already!**

**A review or two would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**BAI! **

**~A.V.H**


	2. Emerging

**Chapter 2: Emerging **

* * *

A teen teetered on the edge of the crow's nest, his golden orbs focused on the glittering jewel that was the kingdom of _Maravilla._

Soft winds rustled his inky hair, and made his thin rat tail wave with the breeze. With his hands gripping the edge of the precarious perch, the teen lifted his feet, one at a time, onto the thin surface of the crow's nest's woven walls, forming a crouch. The teen had pink tattoos that traced his brow and curved inwards on his cheeks like claw marks. A lot of his crew members teased him because of the color he chose, but he kinda liked it... it made him feel tough because despite the color, he was still a very strong pirate. The only thing he wore besides blue pants with a black belt and black boots was a leather jacket, causing his chest to show beneath. A sheathed dagger rested on the boy's belt loop. The boy grinned crookedly at the glittering horizon, before launching himself from the basket completely.

Extending his arms and legs wide, the gold-eyed teen enjoyed the adrenaline that surged through his young veins as he plummeted, rather stylishly, toward the deck of the ship.

Grasping the rope at just the right moment, the boy wrapped both hands around it and drew up his knees, holding tightly. The limp rope suddenly tightened underneath him. His body was launched forward at neck-breaking speeds as he held fast to the woven twine. The momentum of the fall caused the rope to lead the teen to lengths that only he had ever dared to know. As he rose and fell with the air currents, the teen let out a loud and excited whoop.

The boy stuck out his legs, and leaned back as the rope wound itself along the largest beam on the ship. For mere moments the boy swung over the deepest shades of blue that glimmered with the light of the midday sun, his hair flying wildly and his jacket flapping against his skin. The gold-eyed teen had always marveled at how such a simple structure could hold the power of the wind at its sails, and plant its feet on the ever-changing waters. A large grin revealed pointy canines, and his golden orbs lit with a pure joy as the rope reached its last, and most speedy lap around the beam.

Bracing himself, the teen landed roughly on the rail of the upper deck, his feet crashing on the wooden planks that supported the throne of the ship. The boy wrapped a shaky hand around the rail, and let the rope swing away from him as he began to slink against it. _Damn it, still can't quite get the landing right... _At the last moment, the teen contorted his body awkwardly so that his back was braced against the rail, causing his rump to land heavily on the edge of the upper deck.

The teen winced, and closed his golden orbs as he leaned against the rail. Suddenly drained of energy, the boy rested his hands behind his head, and let his legs dangle over the edge.

The ship was quite standard. There were three decks: The lower deck, where the crew bunked, the canons lay, storage was kept, and where the 'brig' was located... The main deck, where most of the 'work' was done, and where the captain slept underneath the upper deck... And the upper deck, where the sacred wheel of the ship sat, and where an extra bunker lay under a hatch.

Two staircases straddling the captain's quarters lead to the small upper deck. Fence-like rails bordered it on all edges. It was on the small space outside of the rail where the golden-eyed teen rested.

A sinister laugh sounded from underneath the boy, and before he could react, lanky fingers wrapped around his ankle, and dragged him off of his perch.

A tall, lanky man with dark oily hair held the golden-eyed boy up by his ankle. The man really was a prime example of a pirate. His lanky form sported an odd garment that covered his upper body in a tight white all except for his chest, which was bare. The taller man also wore white tights and white boots with the seams bordered in black. A sinister scythe-like weapon was strapped to his back, the sheer power of its looks intimidating enough. The most pirate-like feature of all, however, was the white eyepatch that covered his left eye. The sight of him alone was enough to make a young child cry in terror. He raised his long arm until the upside-down teen was at eye level. The tall man sneered at the helpless boy in his clutches with large teeth. The oily man was beyond tall, he was twice as tall as the boy, and despite his lanky frame, he was actually quite strong.

Narrowing his eye maliciously, the taller man shook the teen half-heartedly by his still suspended ankle. "_Ggio Vega_," he hissed slowly.

The boy narrowed his eyes as well, "What do you want, Nnoitora?"

"You've got _work _to do, kid, and I'm not seein' ya do it."

With a hardened glare, the teen retorted, "What work!? I don't have to do any _work!"_

Nnoitora shook the teen again. "Captain says everyone's gotta serve their share before they get to lay on their ass."

Ggio grunted, "I didn't see _you _do anything..."

Nnoitora stopped smiling, and promptly dropped the boy on his head. The oily man grumbled as Ggio rubbed his neck ruefully, "I'm _first mate,_ I did the first shift before everyone else woke up. And of course _you _wouldn't 'a seen it because your lazy ass was still in bed."

Ggio stood and got in the leaning man's face, whatever fear he once held toward him long forgotten. "It's a _hammock,_ and I was kept up late last night because I was _working in the crow's nest!"_

Nnoitora grunted, "Sure you were... what, does the little baby need a bedtime? Does he need mommy and daddy to tuck him into bed every night?" The oily man sneered again, "Oh, wait, little baby doesn't _have_ a mommy anymore, _does he?_"

Ggio felt his blood begin to boil. With a glare of melted gold, the inky-haired teen unsheathed the dagger at his waist. "It's a _hammock,_ you slimy-"

"Enough."

The pair turned toward the source of their interruption. Nnoitora dropped his sneer, "Captain,"

Emerald orbs bore into the eyes of the two members of its owner's crew. The captain wore a loose-fitting white shirt that lay undone at the neck, revealing the base of his porcelain throat. He stood proudly, with his shoulders back and his hands in the pockets of his black pants. His bottoms were nearly skin tight, the ends disappearing in new brown leather boots from a recent raid. A sword in a teal scabbard rested at the loose black sash on his waist.

The captain had the oddest of appearances, his skin was the color of ivory, while his hair was pure ebony. His hair was rugged in length, the amount of hair long enough so that the end reached a tip at his shoulders. The most striking of these qualities, however, were his eyes.

His eyes were a deep emerald green, and the way that he used them made him seem as though he were boring into the very being of anyone who dared look upon them. His orbs were highlighted by twin tattoos that fell like tears down his cheeks. The captain was indeed an intimidating pirate.

The captain looked away from the quarreling crew mates and rested his emerald gaze on the glittering horizon, his eyes taking him somewhere far away.

Nnoitora approached the captain slowly, keeping his head at a respectful tilt. Ggio lowered his dagger, and stared openly at the commander of the ship. The taller man came to a stop behind his captain, and allowed his eyes to rest on the shimmering kingdom ahead. "Captain?"

"To the east, there is a cliff." The captain began without breaking his gaze from the shimmering horizon, "Beyond that cliff is a small beachfront. That area is uninhabited, and can act as a 'blind spot' to the palace guard. We will make port there, and we will make our move after the sun sets." The captain turned away from the spectacle before him, and began to make his way back to his quarters with elegant strides. "Do _not _allow anyone to see us approaching." And with that final command, the captain disappeared with a slam of the door.

Nnoitora and Ggio remained still, paralyzed. Ggio had never really been _that close_ to the captain before. Even in his three years on board the _Murcielago, _Ggio Vega had never truly encountered the fierce presence that his captain obtained. The massive pressure of the pale-skinned man by himself was crushing.

The taller male smacked the boy upside the head, breaking his hypnosis. "Go clean out the cannons, we will _not _have them malfunctionin' on us if we get into a scrap on our way out."

Ggio nodded absently, and made his way to the entrance of the lower deck. Nnoitora trekked casually up the stairs to the throne of the ship. Placing his lanky hands on the all-powerful wheel, he began the task of turning the vessel to the east as Ggio disappeared below deck.

Safe within the quiet privacy of his quarters, the captain let a small sigh escape his ebony lips. His gaze softened as he traced his fingers along the surface of the map that rested on his polished desk, grazing the coastline of _Maravilla._

He sat up straighter, running ivory fingers through his raven locks. He closed his eyes, picturing the glimmering gold of the kingdom across the ocean. He felt the whispers of the sea shift and call beneath him, feeling the voices of the haunting abyss seep into his skull.

The captain stroked a red mark on the map that was located along the eastern coast of _Maravilla._

_Almost there... _

...

"I apologize for not arriving as originally scheduled. As you might have guessed, my kingdom is facing some difficulties right now."

Orihime smiled kindly at the prince that sat across from her in the velvet carriage. She was very well aware that he was to arrive three days ago, and it had somehow slipped her mind long enough for her not to notice at first. "That is all right," she began, "you are here now, and I suppose that is really all that matters."

Prince Kuchiki nodded politely at the princess, but Orihime saw that his eyes were still clouded with guilt. In an act of daring, the princess placed a dainty hand over the prince's. "I have heard that your kingdom is struggling," her eyes and mouth softened, "perhaps it would be good to talk about it . . . "

Byakuya placed his hand over the princess's, and gently brought it to his lips. Orihime began to blush profusely, and she felt her stomach flip around in her middle. "Of course," he said.

When Orihime returned her now shaking hand to her lap, the prince straightened and let a look of diplomatic seriousness play across his sharp features.

"As you are well aware, _Futuro _has specialized in the advancement of science. A decade ago, technology was born, and a new era of prosperity has emerged from growing minds in our kingdom. Advanced technology has since made an appearance, albeit slowly, but productivity was higher than it had ever been before."

Orihime's eyes lit up at the story of his kingdom that Prince Kuchiki was unfolding. She was familiar with the tales of the magnificent feats accomplished by _Futuro, _and how its technology had helped and inspired other kingdoms to do the same,but had never been there herself. In fact, the only kingdom she had ever ventured to outside of _Maravilla_ was _Poder_, but that was five years ago...

"However, for the past year, the transportation of technology to other kingdoms has been brought to a halt. You see, Princess, there have been increasing acts of piracy to our sea-transported goods. Because of this, we have been forced to limit our productivity until the threat has been neutralized."

The flaming-haired princess leaned forward, even more intrigued than she had been before. This prince really knew how to command attention. Her starry orbs lit with a new fire, the grey seeming to come alive and dance in her irises like flames. "Pirates?"

Byakuya nodded curtly, his gaze softening when he saw her innocent excitement. "Yes, pirates have been stealing our shipments, and because of this, the leaders of the other kingdoms have had complaints. I was recently in a meeting with the queen of _Relajarse_, and because of the situation there, I was prevented from arriving at _Maravilla _on time." His guilt began to emerge again, and Orihime noticed.

"Oh, Prince Kuchiki, do not worry about what has happened. I am _sure _that your kingdom will get back on track. Perhaps, after tomorrow, we could send out ships to find these pirates and apprehend them . . . Yes! Then, we could put them on trial, and-"

"Please forgive the interruption, Orihime, but those thieves will not be given a trial."

Orihime paused. "Why not?"

Byakuya's eyes hardened, his face rivaling that of stone. "Piracy is a non-forgiving crime. There is no repentance for their acts, for they are not only acts of robbery, but also treason."

Orihime gasped. "Treason?"

The prince nodded. "Yes. By stealing the transportation of goods, they are stealing from not only _Futuro, _but from _Maravilla, Relajarse_, and _Poder _as well."

"Oh." Orihime sighed, her eyes becoming distant as the carriage came to a halt.

Eager to change the subject, Byakuya parted the curtains of the carriage windows. Orihime gasped at the sight before her.

Tall looming trees opened to a trail entering the woods. Orihime let out a yelp of glee, but suddenly blushed at the sudden un-princess like action. She smiled giddily at Byakuya as the coachman opened the door to the carriage, escorting her out first. "How did you know?"

Politely declining his coachman's assistance with a raise of the hand, the prince exited the carriage and took his place beside the fair princess. Greeting her smile with a small one of his own, Byakuya offered an arm. "Queen Tia informed me that this is perhaps your most favorite place in _Maravilla_ to visit."

"Oh, it is!" Orihime beamed, lacing her arm through the prince's. "The peaceful forest, the beautiful scenery... it is all just so delightful!"

Byakuya's eyes softened as he drank in her alluring attitude. She was always so giddy, so light and kindhearted. The prince found himself wishing that he had known her longer.

As they walked through the forest and followed the winding path, the prince and princess talked of their kingdoms and all of their experiences. Orihime did not have much to share, but Byakuya noticed that whenever he talked, the princess's eyes would light up.

The princess was absolutely breathtaking, in both spirit and in body. Her starry grey orbs and her hair that shined like fire was a delight to the eyes, as was her illustrious figure. The way that she smiled was like the light of the sun. No matter what was said, her smile was able to make everything brighter.

Byakuya smiled softly as she rambled on about her favorite foods. Their future together would come up every once in a while, but otherwise the conversation was either avoided or forgotten.

Either way, Prince Kuchiki swore to himself that he would make his future bride happy, so that her sunlight would shine every day.

"Oh, look! It's just around the bend!" Unaware of her lack of proper 'royal' grammar, Orihime gripped the prince's hand, and pulled him along a curve in the path, where the end was blocked by large pine trees

The dirt path ended abruptly and left off at an expanse of knee-length grass that waved in the breeze. As she guided him along through the small clearing, a large chasm came into view up ahead.

The view was positively breathtaking. Below the precipice of plain were two magnificent waterfalls that merged into a single rushing river, disappearing through a rock outcropping shrouded by tall pines. The heavy flow undoubtedly led to the ocean. Lush and untamed plants grew on the banks of the waterfalls below, vivid colors easily seen from as far away as they were. The waterfall on the far left was more powerful, the intense sounds of rushing water reaching their ears immediately. The waterfall on the right was more centered within the chasm, and fell in a lighter power than that of the left. Much of the water from the fall on the right turned into a misty spray, coating the sharp rocks beneath it. Light from the midday sun glittered and gleamed on the water, forming arches of color along the mist.

Byakuya shifted his gaze from the beautiful scenery to the princess beside him. Strands of her sunset hair had come lose from the breeze, and her skirt fluttered with the shades of the sky. Her starry grey orbs stared dreamily at the beautiful view beneath her, and the softness of her face was enough to bring another small smile to his face. He was usually known for being stoic and focused. The prince never had time to smile. But somehow, this cheery woman was able to shatter that piece of him completely in that moment.

Baring a constant smile, the princess inclined her head sideways toward the prince, never breaking her dreamy gaze. "They are called Klieen and Kalaya. Their are many legends about the two, and In my spare time here I invent legends of my own."

Byakuya offered his arm and she guided him to a large, shapely rock that appeared too smooth to be natural. "I would love to hear one."

She beamed with a bright smile as they sat. By the amazingly calculated view of the chasm, Byakuya guessed that the large stone was placed there on purpose so that in her tiring moments, the princess could sit down and still enjoy her view of the waterfalls.

Orihime was delighted to have someone who was willing to listen to such interesting stories. Her mother would shrug them off as nonsense and Unohana had never seemed particularly interested...

Situating herself in her usual spot on the rock, the princess shifted her gaze back to the chasm, recalling her favorite story.

"Klieen was a strong and noble prince. He would make just decisions concerning his people, and was sure to fight in every war alongside them. His kingdom was prosperous and his people served him and his father without question. For many years, all was good.

"One day, the young prince had disguised himself as a peasant man and journeyed to the local village plaza. He admired the works of his kingdom, as many travelers and merchants were visiting there. As he was walking along the streets, he noticed a young woman shrouded by the hood of her cloak arguing with a burly merchant. Seeing that the larger man was losing patience, the prince quickly came to the woman's defense. After being removed from the situation, the shrouded woman argued defensively that she had not needed the young man's help.

"She did not know that she was snapping at the prince, of course, and they had gotten into a heated argument. The shrouded woman stalked off, and completely furious and intrigued, the disguised prince followed the girl from a distance to make sure that she returned home safely.

"To his surprise, the woman did not enter a home, but a vender's cart. The cart modeled intricate pieces of fine jewelry, such as rings, necklaces, and bracelets. Seeing that she was fine, the prince was about to leave, when she removed her hood.

"Her beauty was blinding to him. She was so utterly captivating, that he could not stand to leave her radiance. As hours passed, he watched her, and noticed that she often fixed her gaze longingly on a ruby bracelet. When the sun began to set, the disguised prince reluctantly returned to his castle. The entire night, he could only picture her stunning beauty and recall her fiery temper.

"The next morning, Klieen disguised himself once again and ventured to the village plaza. He instantly sought out the young woman's cart. She was standing at her post, ready to sell the jewelry. Summoning his courage, the prince approached her.

"She recognized him instantly, and greeted him with an irritated snap, which he brushed off cooly. The young woman found him to be very handsome, but she hid it behind a false anger. Even his voice was handsome to her.

"The disguised prince politely asked her name, and after some light-hearted banter, the beautiful young woman answered: Kalaya.

"Klieen held conversation with Kalaya for a long time, and she eased up to him quickly. Before he left, he asked to purchase the ruby bracelet, complimenting its beauty and craftsmanship. The woman reluctantly sold it to him, already missing her one-of-a-kind bracelet. When she asked what he wanted a woman's bracelet for, he answered that it was for his love.

"Kalaya was greatly disappointed. First she had lost her bracelet that she had been saving money for, to purchase from her mistress(the owner of the cart), but then she learned that the man she had fallen for was already claimed by another woman. It was almost too much for her to bare. But before the stranger left, she asked for his name, to which he replied: Ryo.

"Every day from then on, Klieen, disguised as Ryo, would visit her. And every day, their love grew and grew. Kalaya's heart was torn from her chest every day she saw him, but she would rather bare the pain of seeing him than the pain of sending him away.

"One day, Klieen took her to a beautiful waterfall, where they conversed as they ate a lunch that Klieen himself had prepared, not his servants. As they spoke, Kalaya's heart broke more and more. She was truly in love with him, but was under the impression that her love was unrequited. She cried before him, confessing her feelings and her fears through tears that streamed down her cheeks like that of the waterfall.

"Completely shocked and elated at the same time, Klieen confessed how he felt about her as well and revealed that he was actually the prince. He followed his passionate confession by presenting her with the ruby bracelet that he had hidden in his pocket before they had departed to the waterfall.

"They embraced one another, and she forgave him for pretending to be someone he wasn't. That night, he presented her to his father and asked for his blessing for marriage.

"The king was a good man and father. Proud of his son for his beautiful choice of a woman, the king granted them his blessing, and they were married by the end of the week.

"Klieen and Kalaya's wedding was grand, and the whole kingdom celebrated their marriage. They lived happily for many years, and the kingdom prospered until the end of their days, and the rise of their beautiful princess began."

Orihime closed her eyes and sighed, "Klieen was strong and passionate, he lived in a straightforward way, never wavering and always faithful. Kalaya was both gentle and beautiful, with a fiery temper to match. Their daughter was steady yet wild. She would run or she would glide, and she always looked for new places to explore, and something bigger to be a part of..."

The princess's beautiful starry eyes rested on the rushing waters below, but her gaze was somewhere far away. Orihime remembered the sea that morning, how it had called to her. She didn't even notice when the prince kissed her hand, as her thoughts drifted along the waves of the ocean.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am ****_so sorry _that it took so long to post this... it's just that my mom banned me from her computer and I had to wait to use the school library's.**

**But no need to worry! I can assure you that I will not give up on this ****fix! And THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IT MAKES ME FEEL SO LOVED! (yeah, I have a sad life...)**

**Anyways... I wonder what the sexy prince of darkness has up his sleeve for the kingdom of _Maravilla..._**

**(Kingdom Names Translation: _Maravilla: _Wonder, _Futuro: _Future, _Poder: _Power, _Relajarse: _Relax.)  
**

***huggles***


	3. The Gala and the Fire

**So sorry that this took so long... if it makes up for it, though, this is a good 19 pages. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Gala and the Fire**

* * *

Orihime had never realized just how bumpy the road to and from the chasm could be. It was absolutely ridiculous! The carriage would jostle this way and that, causing both her and the prince to bounce around... rather comedically. Orihime's intricately laced hair had lost a few strands to the air, and her blouse had tilted on its side from the rigorous movement.

The prince was no better. In fact, he was worse off than the princess. Because his silky mane was loose, his locks bounced up and down with every small bump. He tried to remain as stoic and collected as possible, but little hints of red were already beginning to creep into his complexion. He gripped tightly to a handle on the carriage door as if it were a lifeline.

The princess couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed the extreme texture of the road when they had made their way there the first time... was she really that enthralled with the prince's story?

When the road had finally smoothed, Orihime took the opportunity to right her blouse and run nervous hands over her hair. As she fixed herself, Byakuya did his best to keep his composure. But the princess wasn't doing well with that at all.

She could feel the redness in her face. How could she not? She was practically broiling beneath her skin! Oh, how could she have allowed this to happen? She should have done her hair better... if only she hadn't forgotten about meeting the prince...

Said male quickly cleared his throat, righting his once crooked white scarf around his neck, "I understand that your birthday is tomorrow, is there anything in particular that you would like?"

Orihime looked up at him with her wide, grey eyes, hands still hovering delicately over her hair. No, there was nothing that she wanted. Nothing at all. Orihime had never really liked to celebrate her birthday... all of the attention and flattering could be embarrassing. She would have preferred to spend it in quiet, with friends and loved ones... and maybe a small cake with chocolate frosting... and everyone would hug her and tell her a sincere, 'happy birthday, Orihime, we love you'. But no. No, she never got that... just purposeless presents and empty smiles and forced bows and fake exchanges. There was nothing special about her birthday... nothing at all.

She smiled pleasantly, although that too was fake. "Hmm... no, no thank you." She waved both hands in front of her, inward and outward, with eyes closed and a nervous grimace on her face. "Really, I need nothing, nor do I want anything! Your being here is present enough!"

She couldn't stand how awkward she was being about the whole situation. Even though she was like this often when she was embarrassed, she still didn't want to be like this in front of the prince... and he was just trying to be polite! She should apologize...

Byakuya nodded his head, "If that is what you wish, then I shall comply, but if you change your mind, do not be afraid to approach me." The prince gently took her hand in his, and stroked his thumb over the back of her fingers. "I wish for your happiness above all others, Orihime."

The princess's face burned again. How could this man do so much with just simple words? He was so sweet too... she was really lucky... "O-okay..."

Byakuya's face softened a little, but his somewhat prominent frown remained. "You have a busy week ahead of you, Princess. What with the gala, the coronation, and then the wed-"

"Ah! The gala! Oh no, how could I forget!?" Bringing both hands to cover her face, the princess bent over and shook her red head in shame. How could she forget the gala? The biggest celebration that the palace had been planning for the past five years!? The most important birthday party of her life, the celebration of her eighteenth birthday!? The preview to the coronation, the crowning!? Oh, she was such a fool... she understood forgetting the prince's arrival. He had been late, out of sight, out of calendar, out of mind, right? But the gala... oh, yes... she was _very _narrow minded to forget the gala...

Still shaking her head rigorously behind her peach hands, the princess whimpered, "I had completely forgotten about the gala! I am so sorry, Prince Kuchiki, I should have remembered..."

Byakuya's eyebrows raised. He had not expected this... princesses were meant to be proper, taught to remember every little detail, especially about their social lives. He would normally be slightly infuriated at the lack of tradition, but seeing her flushed face and nervously twitching fingers, the prince could not help but feel slightly amused. He placed a gentle hand on her elbow, causing her to raise her head from her cupped hands. She was so red... "It is of little consequence, Princess. We are on our way back to the palace now to get you prepared."

Orihime relaxed a little at his soothing tone. And as if on perfect cue, the carriage came to a stop in the palace's front courtyard.

...

An intimidating woman stood at a large open window, arms crossed under her breasts. She tapped her fingers against her arm, irritated. Things were only scraping by, the hours turning to minutes turning to seconds. Time was wearing thin. It would have to be tonight. Now or never. There would be nowhere to go after this if the plan failed... everything would be ruined.

"Your majesty, the king of _Poder _has arrived."

With narrowed eyes the woman turned to the door, where a meek looking servant stood cowering.

"...Send him in."

...

"Princess, please, settle down... you only have an hour until the gala."

Orihime had never felt so jittery in her life. The entire _kingdom _was bound to show up... She stood in Unohana's room, on a small podium in front of a full-length mirror, bouncing on her toes and twittering her fingers. Unohana stood behind her, fiddling with her gown.

She wore something similar to a robe. The innermost lair was a creamy white, and the outside was a soft fusca with little designs of flowers scattered here and there. A white sash tied off at her middle, accenting her thin waist. Her hair had been undone from its knot and thoroughly shampooed and conditioned. It was then dried, rather roughly, by Unohana, and fell into a soft curve at her rear. The ginger strands behind her neck were gathered loosely with a white ribbon, neatly tied. Two strands on either side of her head behind her ears out from the ribbon, but that was on purpose. Unohana would never leave any room for error. Her hair had been done loosely to give her a soft look, or more likely, to harness her beauty.

The fiery strands draped here and there, but were all neat in themselves. Her bangs lay untouched, one thicker strand falling between her eye and the ridge of her nose. Wide, silver irises gleamed back at her from the mirror, the lamplight casting soft shadows throughout the room. The pink gown's sleeves ended just past her shoulders, exposing her cream-colored arms. They had been thoroughly scrubbed with soap and scented oils, and smelled of lilies. All of this glamour, however, did not deter the princess from her mission to fret.

Unohana spun the princess around, her eyes skimming the girl's figure with a critical eye. Her appearance tonight was of upmost importance, for a reason that the head servant not dare reveal. "All right," she began, smiling kindly at the princess and day-away queen of _Maravilla_, "looks good. Now let's highlight that beautiful face of yours..."

Unohana then proceeded to guide the young woman to a powder room, starting by gently powdering Orihime's face, adding faint blush, and finishing with a light brown mascara to command attention her bright lashes and famous starry orbs.

Noticing the princess's foreign stare into the mirror, the servant put both hands on the young woman's shoulders, and ducked down so that her chin rested on her shoulder, tucking a dainty strand of fire behind her ear. Looking into the mirror Orihime's eyes, she offered a small smile, "The king would have been proud."

The princess smiled back at her loving servant and friend, reminded of how easily she could put her at ease. "Thank you."

A soft knock could be heard from behind the powder room door, followed by an even softer voice. Unohana dutifully opened the entrance, and revealed to Orihime two young girls.

One girl was tall and had shorter, darker hair. Her innocent blue-brown eyes gaped at the princess with fascination and wonder. Another, shorter girl had longer hair, which was black as pitch. A soft blush coated her cheeks, and a long strand of hair fell straight down the center of her face, severing the skin between her deep, and rather gloomy-looking violet eyes.

"Princess, these young ladies are my daughters, Hinamori and Ururu." Unohana chirped proudly.

The taller girl, whom Orihime had guessed was Hinamori, bowed politely, a smaller version of her mother's black robe drooping with her bent figure, "It is an honor to meet you, Princess. Please, if it conveniences you, refer to me as Momo."

"Hinamori."

Momo grimaced at her mother's familiar warning smile. Although it looked kind, if it could, it would kill. Momo bowed again, sweat forming on her brow, eyebrows drawn together in distress. "O-or servant... a-any way is acceptable, Princess! Please, call me what you like!"

Orihime smiled nervously. Many servants would act this way towards her, especially after serving the queen... "Oh, no! Do not worry!" She began, starry orbs wide and hands waving back and forth in front of her, "It is lovely to meet the daughters of Unohana! Please, call me Orihime."

Momo instantly relaxed, and nodded her head thankfully to the princess. As the interaction between the princess and the servant's daughter ended, the smaller child walked shyly up to the young woman, eyes still glued to the floor. She too wore a smaller black robe. With a sudden thrust, a purple flower with yellow anthers was in the princess's face, and the little girl's cheeks flushed a deeper red. "My name is Ururu..." she began, with a quiet, raspier voice, "Happy birthday and congratulations, Princess…"

Orihime blinked, and gently plucked the large flower from the young girl's hands. With eyes alight and a small smile on her face, Orihime kneeled down, and gently inclined her head to the shy child. "Thank you, Ururu."

Ururu blushed, and backed away politely, head bowed and eyes on the floor. She took her place beside a calm Hinamori, and Unohana gently cupped her hands with the princess's.

"Are you ready?"

Did she have a choice?

…

"Captain,"

The ivory skinned man didn't reply. He didn't even move. He stood at the edge of the side of the ship, watching absently at misty sprays of the waterfall slowly made the wood of the railing shine in the setting sunlight with his hands in his pockets.

The man who addressed the captain looked at him in irritation, his odd colored hair blowing in soft wind and golden orange eyes narrowed behind his spectacles. He hated being ignored, but he would expect nothing more from his detached captain.

"… Ulquiorra,"

The captain turned from his view of the glimmering waterfall, the one on the left roaring into the hollow of the chasm, where the ship sat tied to the surface, resisting the pull of the rushing river to the ocean. With a warning glare, Ulquiorra strode past him and to the rope that lay against the edge of the ship, leading up and out of the chasm.

Without a word, the captain tugged on the rope, and was pulled into the air, the teal scabbard of his sword clinking beside his waist.

As a rather large and dark skinned man finished hefting the captain to the long grass of the precipice overlooking the chasm, the emerald eyed man thought of the moments that lay ahead of him.

This plan would have to be executed swiftly, and carefully… not a hair could be out of place.

He could only hope that the woman would cooperate.

…

When the sun had finally set, the magnificence of the courtyard came to full recognition.

Lanterns hung from wires strung from one high wall to the other, the strings darting back and forth above them, with lights like stars above their heads. The trees that were so perfectly placed in front of the grand entrance to the palace were also adorned with the lights. The fountain glimmered in all of its majesty, reflecting the beautiful glow of the lanterns. On the far north wall, a small orchestra ensemble began to tune their instruments. At the wide entrance, an assortment of colorful dresses and hats pooled into the courtyard, hues stark against the night.

Orihime stood in front of the entrance to the palace, not quite sure what to do with herself. She didn't want to stay there, around people who would only use her as a connection to power. Her birthday was the next day, and she would be queen… well, she wouldn't be queen until she was crowned…

But still, these people would seek her out, try to win her favor, suck away all of her power and trust until there was nothing but an innocent husk of a girl. She wasn't as clueless as she came off, she knew why these _people _were here, and did not desire to be a part of it.

Small beads of liquid nerve formed on her brow. She wanted nothing more in that moment then to escape from what was quickly becoming a crowded courtyard.

The decoration was beautiful, and a grand table on the side was becoming stacked with gifts. Orihime sighed through her nose, although she wouldn't let her emotions take over the shape of her face.

"Orihime,"

The princess whipped her head around, loosely tied hair swaying behind her, a trail of fire in the night. The queen stood with her arms crossed under her breasts, leafy eyes narrowed, and mouth set into a straight line. "The king of _Poder _would like to speak with you."

A man with long chocolate hair came from behind the queen, his eyes also a natural narrow and his lipped smile hanging at an angle. His eyes were warm and inviting, but held a sort of dark undertone that caused a shiver to run down her spine.

The king stuck out his hand to the princess, which she accepted timidly. "Well now, I must say I'm not surprised… It has been quite a while since we last met. Five years, I think it was? You have grown _very _much since then." His voice was like chocolate, smooth and dark, but still, there was that undertone again…

The princess released his hand and curtsied politely, eyes to the floor, not wanting to meet his dark ones again. "It is an honor to meet you, again, King Aizen of _Poder_."

Aizen's smile widened, somewhat wickedly. He nodded to her. "Same to you, my dear. Ah, I had almost forgotten something…" The king of _Poder _inclined his head backwards, "Gin,"

Popping out from behind Aizen, a skinny man with silvery hair and a snakelike smile handed over a small box. He wore flowing white robes, and a teal sash around his waist. Orihime couldn't help but notice a small sword gleam…

Holding out the small box to the young woman, Aizen's dark eyes shimmered. "Congratulations on coming of age, Princess. I look forward to seeing your kingdom prosper."

And just like that, with one last ominous exchange, the king of _Poder _and his right hand man were out of sight, lost in the crowd of authority figures and pompous oafs.

The queen of _Maravilla_ straightened her shoulders, and turned to Orihime. "You do not want to be here."

It was a statement. A true one. The queen had always managed to see right through her, right through everything, actually. Orihime's eyes fell. "No, your majesty."

The queen grunted. She had changed out of the white dress she was wearing and instead wore a deep green evening gown that set off her leafy eyes. She stood a few inches taller thanks to her jade heels, and she also wore green gloves that stretched all the way to the crook of her elbows.

She was not at all surprised that her daughter would not want to be there, among the greedy souls slithering about the courtyard with wine heavy on their lips. Tia sighed. "I want to introduce you to a few more people, then you are free to do as you wish until midnight. You must be in your room by the end of the night, that is an order."

Orihime couldn't believe her ears. Her mother was allowing her to do whatever she wanted? That was so… _unexpected._ "Th-thank you! Thank you!" She clasped her hands to her chest, the edges of the small box digging into her palms. Orihime's starry eyes lit up more brightly than all of the lanterns in the courtyard. She was so elated! Perhaps she could finally go to the square, alone! She had tired of being constantly escorted by guards, or her mother, but the square was bound to be crowded with people, no one would even notice she was there.

Tia nodded. "Come along, then."

The two walked around the courtyard, occasionly being cornered by colorfully dressed people, most with large noses. But, astonishingly enough, not many people approached them at all. When they passed the table piled with gifts, Orihime discreetly placed the small box on top of the girth. Although kind, Orihime wanted nothing to do with _anything_ from the dark-eyed king of _Poder_.

Suddenly, Tia stopped behind a woman with long, seafoam green hair. A white garment was wrapped tightly around her body, covering her from neck to foot, hardly containing her large breasts. A sort of skirt with black horizontal lines poofed around her thighs. Orihime's eyes magnetized to a greenish-yellow scabbard resting on her left side. "Nelliel,"

"Hm?" The busty woman turned her head, halting her conversation with a short, large man, and a twiggy man crossed his arms. The first thing that Orihime noticed about the woman's face was a large pink tattoo crossing from one cheek to the other, the second was her largely expressive hazel eyes.

Nelliel's lips pouted, her eyes widened in curiosity at who had called her name. "Oh! Your majesty!" Nelliel turned to fully face the queen, bowing her head politely with a wide smile. Her large eyes fell on the princess, and her face seemed to light up, her full lips turning to an even fuller grin. "Princess Orihime! Lovely to finally meet you!" The woman suddenly gripped Orihime's hand with both of hers, and pumped it up and down enthusiastically. "My name is Nelliel Tu Odderschvank, please, call me Nel! I'm so happy to be here! At first I thought that I wouldn't be able to get used to your kingdom, but _Maravilla _is really a beautiful place! Although it is a lot busier than _Relajarse_… Anyway, I'm so very proud to be your new captain of the guard!"

Orihime was a little taken aback by the busty woman's forwardness, but eased up to her quickly. "Eheh... nice to meet you too..."

Nelliel released her hold on the princess's hand, and stood at attention. "I am here to protect you from every harm, no ill deed shall ever reach you, your highness!" The green haired woman shifted her weight to one foot, hand on her hip. She still had a kind smile on her face, and her eyes glittered prettily in the lamplight, "So, Princess, how are you enjoying your birthday party? I heard something about this being one of the biggest events in years!"

The princess nodded, copying Nelliel's polite smile. "Well, from what I have seen, the gala looks rather enjoyable, and I have very much enjoyed meeting you…" Orihime closed her eyes with a wide grin, and perked up her posture, "So, yes! I am enjoying it!"

Nelliel laughed, and Tia registered no reaction. "You're such a little charmer! You're bound to woo the political officials, no problem!" Orihime smiled at this, while a small blush crept up her cheeks. She bounced on her toes, embarassed by all of the attention.

The queen cleared her throat, "Thank you, Nelliel. If you will excuse us, we have more people to speak with. It would be best to do so quickly, before the night comes to a close."

The busty woman nodded, suddenly serious. "Of course, your majesty. Please, both of you, enjoy yourselves."

Without another word between them, Tia spun on her heel and began to walk back the way they came. Orihime cast one last look behind her, and saw Nelliel and her suboordanates waving at her with bright and enthusiastic smiles. Orihime waved back with a small smile of her own.

...

A few pompous oafs later, Orihime and Tia were standing by the fountain. Well, Orihime was sitting, the queen was a little ways off, surrounded by loyal patrons.

The princess sat on the edge of the fountain, listening to the rushing of water behind her above the strings of the orchestra. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, enjoying the solitude. Just a few more minutes... Just a few more minutes and her mother would let her wander off. She was beginning to wonder how late it was...

"Good evening, your highness."

Orihime looked up with her signature wide, starry eyes. She was greeted by the prince's patron that she had seen earlier. The one with the navy blue hair and glasses. She nodded, "Hello."

The stranger smiled kindly, and cocked his head to the side, motioning to the rim of the fountain beside her. "Is this seat taken?"

The princess wasn't sure if he was just trying to be polite, or making a jest. Either way, she nodded yes. He took a seat beside her on the fountain, and looked at the crowd surrounding the queen. "My name is Uryu Ishida, and I am head advisor to Prince Byakuya."

Ah, she had figured that. Head advisor... impressive for a prince as wise as Byakuya... Orihime smiled. "I am Orihime Hallibel, princess of _Maravilla_."

Uryu smiled, "Yes, I figured that." He looked to the princess, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

The princess looked down, unsure wether to answer. In truth, no, she was not enjoying herself. So far her night had been tailing her mother like a puppy, waiting eagerly to be let off her leash... nothing had been enjoyable besides meeting Nel and her small moment of solice. She decided to answer truthfully. "No."

Uryu stopped smiling, thinking. This woman had seemed happy with the prince, who was absent for legal matters concerning the wedding, per Queen Tia's request. "Then go where you will."

Orihime blinked at him. Leave the courtyard? Leave her mother and the fountain and the lanterns behind? She already knew where she would go if she did, but actually leaving... that was another situation entirely. She shook her head shyly, looking back down at the cobblestone.

"Well... why not?" The bespectacled man pondered aloud.

Orihime looked back at her mother, who she couldn't even see because of the crowd... no one would even notice if she slipped away...

Soon after, the bottoms of the princess's satin shoes were sliding along the cobble road and towards the glowing lanterns of the town below.

...

Leaves and branches broke and fell in their wake, littering the dirt path in fallen foliage.

Ulquiorra wasn't normally one to hurry, but this was a situation that he would like to finish as soon as humanly possible. He shifted his emerald gaze to the corner of his eye, seeing Nnoitora carrying a flaming torch that flickered in their created wind.

Ggio ran behind the crew, his dagger already unsheathed and blood thrumming through his veins. How long would it be? How long would it take? Would people actually die? Ggio knew that this was much more than an ordinary raid. There was a darkness to his captain's eyes that was unparalleled to any he had ever seen.

Breaking through the tree line, a dirt expanse opened to another road. More trees lined the road, but farther away, grass patches lying in between.

Never breaking his sprint, Ulquiorra lifted his hand as the others slowed down to a heavy trot. The dark skinned man looked over to Nnoitora, "Light it."

The tall, oily man sneered. "With pleasure." He walked to the border of trees, and raised the torch, quickly catching the branches to flame. The fire began to spread, lighting up the area with a little more light than the moon.

Ulquiorra kept running, his breath never becoming raspy, and his emerald orbs gleaming in the light of the night.

_Just a little longer_...

...

By the time Orihime had made it to the entrance of the town plaza, the chill of the late evening had been replaced with the heat of many friendly fires and the warmth of the masses.

There were so many people. All dancing and chatting and smiling and eating. Not a single person was alone, or quiet, besides the princess.

As she had wanted, no one noticed her presence, and if they did, didn't acknowledge it. Peppy music could be heard winding down the streets, and in between the lit buildings, weaving through the town and filling Orihime with her own light.

Just like the courtyard she had left behind, lanterns were strung from wires down the streets from the rooftops. Only there were more lanterns and more colors.

Like a children's story she had heard long ago, Orihime began to weave through the crowds towards the source of the music. As she got closer, the sounds of laughing and singing increased. A large ring of people surrounded what would be the main square, but the princess couldn't see over the masses. As politely as she could, Orihime bustled through the people to the front lines to see what had been hidden from view.

People in dresses and suits were spinning wildly in the square and clapping. Women's skirts flew, and men's coattails flapped. Smiling. Clapping. Laughing. Singing. All of it, extended to its full glory under the lantern lights, under the moon, before the princess of _Maravilla._

Her face was alight with a joy that flooded her soul. So many people, all feeling joy for _her. _She had heard that she was well liked among the citizens… even _loved. _But she had never expected this. She never would have thought that people she had never met would celebrate her. They weren't rich… some maybe even poor, but they were happy all the same. Laughing.

For her.

She smiled. No, she _grinned. _The joy that she felt in her soul soared to new heights as she watched the dancers in the square.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and started up again, but in a different tune. The crowd cheered, and people rushed into groups of four. The people around her broke apart, forming happy groups of their own. Orihime turned to leave, when a hand snaked around her arm and pulled her into a new group.

Her arms were linked with complete strangers. Two women, and one man. They began to guide her in excited circles around the plaza, their laughs and welcoming grins shining like the lanterns that blurred above.

They looked at her with encouraging smiles. No words were spoken, nor did there have to be. And, Orihime found, that in the warmth of the numbers of the people, _her people_, she could feel totally and completely at ease.

The music stopped once again, causing the crowd to break apart once again, clapping. Orihime's partners patted her on the shoulder, commenting on it being obvious that it was her first time dancing in the square. The hidden princess only blushed, or maybe it was just her worn out face, and smiled. The music became something a little slower, and the man started to dance with one of the women. The other disappeared somewhere…

Orihime, again, was about to exit the crowd, when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well, now. I must say that I'm not surprised to find you here. Although… shouldn't you be 'fraternizing' with the goons up at the palace?"

Orihime turned around, her face and features bright. "Uncle Ukitake!" She launched herself at the white haired man, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly. "It's been so long!" Again, she forgot her 'grammer.'

Ukitake hugged her back, and pulled away to look down at her face. "Well, the music's already started… shall we?"

Orihime giggled. "Of course."

Her uncle guided Orihime through simple steps. Step, step, glide, spin, repeat. Easy enough. When they had settled into a rythemn, Ukitake began to speak again. "I'm kind of upset. You left without even saying hello to me. The queen looked pretty upset by your sudden disappearance, too." He smiled. "You hurt my feelings, niece."

"Oh… I did not mean to upset the queen… maybe I should head back…"

Ukitake scoffed, "Nonsense. Let her worry. You wouldn't be out here unless she said that you were allowed."

Orihime smiled as he twirled her around. Her uncle had always known how to cheer her up. She hadn't seen him in years, but had many fond memories of the white haired man. He brought her forward again for another spin, "And you didn't comment on me saying such a big word like fraternizing. All of those buffoons upstairs exhausted me of my big word quota for the day. I had saved that last one just for you."

The princess giggled. Yep, that was uncle Ukitake all right.

He spun her again. "So, my little princess, how does it feel to be a few hours away from being eighteen? Missing your puberty yet?"

"Ukitake!" Orihime blurted. She couldn't help but laugh. He was the only member of royalty that she had ever met that wasn't stuffy. Well, besides Prince Byakuya…

"So, where is this Prince Charming from _Futuro _that I've heard so much about?" Her uncle chuckled lightheartedly.

Orihime remained smiling. Even though it was impossible not to in Ukitake's presence, she would have frowned. Yes, even she was wondering that herself. She had heard mention that he was signing some massive documents for the engagement… but that didn't make her feel any better. "I have not seen him tonight…"

Ukitake frowned, a sudden trouble clouding his usually happy eyes. The prince wasn't here? That could be a problem… Dashing away the expression, the princess's uncle bowed respectfully as the dance came to an end, and Orihime courtsied along with him.

Everyone clapped, and again, a faster song began to play. There were no partners this time, just everyone going along in their own merry way. Orihime turned to speak to her uncle, a wide grin plastered on her face. She jumped when he suddenly put a strong hand on her shoulder, and ducked down to her ear. "Meet me in the eastern garden in exactly one hour. And _please_, Orihime, don't be late."

"W-why?"

But Ukitake was already gone, lost in the crowd of dancers and laughers. Orihime's curiosity was peaked, but swept away when the crowd moved.

The bodies of the dancers shifted and swayed. She saw women glide, girls twirl, men and boys jumping like the stereotypical male.

Orihime smiled, and lost herself in the music. She found herself in a small crowd of girls that looked about her age, and they openly admired her dress. They twirled and danced and laughed, shouting gaily and jumping and shouting.

The princess spun in the square, lost in the sea of people and shifting through the sands of time. Her satin flats helped in sliding her graceful movements. She had never danced so freely before outside the confines of her room. It was so elating! Her pink gown slid loosely around her frame, gliding through the air as she twirled. Her cinnamon hair was still tied in a loose white ribbon, and making a trail of fire in the night.

Her starry orbs closed, as she gave in to the glorious feeling of flying. Nothing could ruin this moment… nothing…

Except for the shrill scream that pierced through the air.

The music came to a screeching halt, and wild screams and squeals permeated the air. A sudden _crash _caused Orihime's eyes to burst wide open. Smoke and embers rose into the night sky, licks of giant flame lapping at the air from the rooftops of nearby buildings.

The large crowd broke apart into a screaming, chaotic mass, carrying Orihime along with it. She couldn't bring herself to scream, too shocked by the sudden mayhem.

Large shadows, skimmed across the sides of the burning buildings, and a crowd of strangely dressed men quickly padded into the square. At the head was a man with black hair and a drawn sword, teal scabbard at his waist.

Orihime turned and ran down the cobble road, taking a sharp turn in the opposite direction of the invaders and quite likely the causers of the chaos. She exited through an alley, making her way to a back road that would lead her to the courtyard.

No. No, she shouldn't go to the courtyard, that would be the first place that they would look… she had to be smarter than that… She gasped. "The garden!"

The princess kept running, and kept running as her lungs burned. Uncle Ukitake had said to meet him in the eastern garden, so that was where she would go.

Her slippered feet padded heavily along the road and towards the castle's eastern garden, the screams of her people and the smell of smoke clouding her senses.

…

_Where is she?_

Ulquiorra scanned the area. His eyes glazing over the plain people who scrambled away like ants. What trash.

He was getting irritated. It wouldn't be long now… he had to hurry. This plan could _not _fail. He had been planning it for far too long to have everything go to waste now.

A sudden flash of orange caught his eye. Thin strands whipped behind an alleyway a few yards away.

There.

He took off as fast as his feet would carry him, but the massive crowd wasn't helping his advances in the slightest.

Ggio began to tail the captain, when Nnoitora's thin yet strong grip yanked him back by the jacket. "What!?"  
"Captain's going on his own. Stay in the town, take what you want, set everything aflame." Nnoitora ordered as he spun back around, yelling in his raspy accent and his terrifying figure sending even men away screaming. He raised his torch, lighting the paper of the hanging lanterns with the tongues of flame.

Ulquiorra made his way down the alley, scanning it almost desperately. Come on, _come on_… where was she?

He jogged along a path that ran to the palace further up the hill. A flash of pink and orange caught his eye once more, and rounded a wall. Of course, she would attempt to seek sanctuary.

And with a huff of determination and slight fatigue, the emerald eyed captain pursued.

…

"Nelliel!" Tia barked.

Nel had already heard the shrieks from below, and saw the large flames lap at the air. With a grim expression, the busty woman turned to her subordanates, "Peche, Dondochakka, get the queen to safety, I'll retrieve the princess."

"What is going on out here?"

Nel turned to the newcomer. She recognized him instantly. His picture had been plastered all over the newspapers back in _Relajarse. _"Prince Kuchiki."

The prince kept his eyes on the scene below. "Is Orihime down there?"

Nel nodded. "So far as we know," the busty woman drew her sword, "but there is no knowing for sure until I get down there."

The prince unsheathed his own weapon, polished steel gleaming in the lantern light, "Then I am coming with you."

Nel could see the stone in his eyes melt like boiling lava. Of course, his bride was being threatened, her life in the balance of these… _pirates._

They quickly padded down the road, ready for whatever battle or gruesome scene that may lay before them. The screams of pompous and big breasted buffoons dyed away behind them.

…

"_Huh… huh… huh…"_

Orihime ran as fast as her feet would carry her, and the eastern garden came into view. Two guards stood dutifully beside the entrance to a long hedge tunnel, where the inside was adorned with flowers of every shade.

"Princess!" The guards exclaimed, "What are you doing out here so late?"

Orihime ignored them, too focused on finding Ukitake to tell him what was going on. She passed in between her bewildered guards, satin slippers padding along the neatly organized stone slabs.

Flowers passed by her in a blur. She honestly wished that the hedge tunnel wasn't there, and it was so _long_…

When she could finally begin to see the dawning of the end of the tunnel, her guards had raced up beside her.

"Princess, we are here to protect you! What is going on?"

Orihime was about to comply, when a sudden _shwip, shwip,_ was heard up ahead.

_"Only two guards?"_

The princess came to a screeching halt when a man with paper white skin broke through the hedge a few yards away.

Finally. Ulquiorra was not one to give up on much, but this was almost too close to call. Not taking his unrelenting gaze off of the girl, he took a step forward. "The fact that you only have two escorts is a bit anticlimactic, but having those annoying walls fixed in place suits me just fine, since rushing a conversation isn't really in my nature." He took a step forward. "I want to speak with you, woman."

Orihime couldn't move. She could only stare, frozen, transfixed by his piercing emerald eyes. He was strange looking to say the least. His skin was white as winter, and two green tattoos trailed down his cheeks. He looked so… gloomy. And his eyes where devoid of all emotion. His upper lip was dark, black even, just like his hair.

Her guards drew their swords, suddenly on the offense. "Who are you!?"

Ulquiorra finally broke his gaze from the paralyzed princess, and raised a challenging eye to the speaking guard. Without a word, he drew a gun from behind his back.

Orihime noticed, and a trickle of sweat fell down the side of her face. "Wait! You wanted to talk with me right, so talk!"

A sudden blast of gunfire shook Orihime to the core. And the guard that had spoken fell to the ground at her side, groaning in severe pain. The princess quickly crouched next to him, pressing a reassuring hand against his back as he rocked on his stomach. She snapped her head around, facing her other escort with wide, horrified eyes. "Run away! Please, get ou-"

Another gunshot.

The second guard fell, limp. The stranger took another step forward, putting his weapon back in its place behind his back. "Yes, that's right."

Orihime rose slowly, swallowing the lump in her throat and holding her chin high in defiance. Unohana had taught her that in a situation like this, the best thing she could do was hold her ground. The princess attempted to glare at him, but failed miserably.

His eyes were so _green_. A captivating and excrutiating shade of viridian that made her skin break out in gooseflesh. They were so empty, but filled with an unexplainable emotion.

Ulquiorra took another leisurely step towards the girl, making the distance just a little more than an arm's length between them. "Come with me, woman."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Do not speak. You will say yes. This is not a negotiation, it's an order. If you do not comply, I will kill. But not you… your citizens. Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. You hold the rope to the guillotine suspended above your kingdom's neck. So I say it again…" His eyes bore into hers dangerously, their intertwined gaze creating a new heat. "Come with me… _woman_."

Orihime didn't reply, only straightened her shoulders and set her jaw as sweat trickled down the side of her face. Who was this man? Who was he to come here and demand something like that? What did he want anyway? Well, obviously he wanted her to come with him, but why was that?

And could she even believe his blackmail? She had just seen the town square go up in flames, and the sheer panic that had most likely been caused by _him_ send her people spiraling into chaos. But wasn't that their ploy? To provide a sample and make it so that she couldn't refuse? So far as she saw it, she had two options… to give in to this man's demand, to go with him without a word and without argument, or turn around and pray that her feet were fast enough. He could have been lying. That was what criminals did, right? Say something that they would never follow through with just so that she would believe it? What would Ukitake tell her to do? Unohana? Byakuya?

Suddenly, cinnamon hair flew through the still air, and the soft fabric of her dress brushed fervently against her legs as she sprinted back the way she came.

Ulquiorra sighed through his nose, but did not follow. He was growing tired of this constant pursuit, but…

He began to walk forward, calmly, and collectedly. With eyes devoid of all emotion and mercy, he ground out, "I tried to be diplomatic with you, Princess… But you have forced my hand."

He didn't draw his sword. Didn't draw his gun. He just glided forward with purposeful and elegant strides.

This wasn't over yet.

…

"Kuchiki! Duck!"

The prince dodged the blow from the large brown man just in time, crouching low to avoid a meaty hand.

"What a little hero!" Nnoitora sneered, bringing his odd weapon down on the newcomer's head, which she parried with her sword. This chic was odd looking, and her hair was even weirder than Szayel's. Nnoitora frowned when she lunged at him, which he easily blocked. These two noobs had showed up about a minute before, immediately challenging them. The shiny guy went for Zommari, and this girl went for him. He hated fighting girls…

Nel blocked an incoming strike, and pushed his blade away with all of her strength. These men were ridiculously tall, and were proving to be more of a hassle than she would have hoped. "Where is she!?" she demanded.

The oily man smiled wickedly, his one eye squinting. "Where's who?" He brought his scythe around his side, swinging to chop at her neck, but she dodged. Her head and body ducked as she crouched to the ground, the weapon grazing just past the flying ends of her seafoam hair, almost cutting the wavy lengths off. Flames lapped at the night sky around them, the smell of smoke crowding the square as several groups of people still ran around like ants. The busty woman dashed forward while his weapon was still swinging, its large size making it slower, and pointed her blade at his chest as she ran. He quickly shifted to the side, and her sword only scraped his exposed skin.

Nel's momentum kept her moving, and when she spun on her heel to face her opponent, she saw a flash of black and white blade heading right for her. Her eyes widened.

Suddenly, sparks of steel on steel flew through the air. Byakuya had placed himself in between Nel and her opponent, his sword raised to block the oily man's weapon.

After receiving a nod of appretiation from Nel, the prince raced back to the large dark man. He stood patiently, hands at his sides. Byakuya swung with his sword, but the opponent dodged.

"You rely on your speed to save you." The dark man mused.

"As do you." The prince replied. He swung at the man's head, but was shocked when his beefy hand caught the blade bare. Byakuya's eyes widened and his breath hitched in surprise. Just who were these people?

Byakuya jumped away, his sword blocking the front of his face. He shifted his eyes briefly to the captain of the guard. The woman was handling the other man, but just barely… they had to either defeat them quickly, or find the princess and get out of there as soon as possible.

…

Orihime padded down the road as fast as her small feet would carry her, rushing back toward the palace with heavy breaths. That man was sure to be right behind her, and she was running out of energy, fast. She had to be faster, faster than him, faster than the fire, faster than her racing heart.

She ran past the road that led to the front courtyard, where she could hear shrieks and squeals permeate the night air. Her feet carried her briskly to the stables. Trees shadowed the road, making the dark night even darker. A solitary lamp hung from a hook on the outside of the stables. She was lucky, it looked temporarily abandoned, no one would see her. She quickly entered, and opened the gate to the first horse she saw. It was the lead mare from Byakuya's carriage, the one with the grey patch on its flank. She didn't bother to saddle it, afraid of a certain emerald eyed man waiting in the darkness behind her.

She guided the mare outside, and hoisted herself on top of its back with expert skill. She had been riding all of her life, at least she could do this one thing. She quickly ushered it away, finally able to stable her breathing as she rode on its back.

Orihime lead the horse in the direction of the front courtyard, thankful for the break in expanse of energy. Its hooves _clip-clopped _against the stone road as she led it into a gallop.

She came upon the entrance quickly, and saw that the entire place was a wreck.

The orchestra instruments were trashed along the ground, and the lanters had been cut from their perches. People from both the courtyard and the town were scattered in a frenzy, calling for help. Guards began to usher people inside, while whoops and shouts of strange men led to more fire.

"Princess!"

Unohana.

The servant ran towards the frozen princess on the horse. Orihime hopped down, and was immediately grabbed by the shoulders and shaken. "Orihime, what dou you think you're doing!? You need to get out of here!"

Glass broke and people screamed.

"But, Unohana, what about-"

"Don't you dare worry about me. You need to go somewhere, _safer_." Unohana pushed her back towards the awaiting horse. Then she reached behind her to pull forward a grimy-faced Momo, and a coughing Ururu. "Please, take them with you."

"Unohana, I-"

The head servant hefted the smaller girl onto the horse, and Momo made it up on her own. Unohana began to push the princess on, and she complied, holding tightly to the mare's white mane.

"What about you?"

Unohana looked up at the princess with a determined expression. "I said don't worry about me." She placed her hand on the horse's rump, and leaned a little closer, her head tilting back further. "Go to the falls. You should be safe there. I'll come and retrieve you when this whole ordeal blows over."

Momo sniffed. "Mom…"

Without another word, the raven haired woman smacked the back of the horse, causing it to whinny and trot off at a fast pace.

"Stay safe, Orihime."

The horse sped along the road, a streak of white in the red and black night. "Hold on to me, Ururu!" Momo shouted above the rushing wind. Ururu nodded against her back, and tightened her grip around her sister's waist. "Princess, where are the falls?"

"Just past the Jade Forest! Hold on tight, I'm going to go faster!"

The horse picked up pace, its speed jostling the girls back and forth, up and down. Orihime couldn't help but think of how the prince's carriage had done that before this whole mess. The town came up around the bend, and fires lapped at the air towards them, welcoming them like the gates of hell.

Orihime knew the way well enough, and despite the smoke and haze, was able to make the nessesary turns to get to the Jade Forest.

A sudden bump caused Ururu to bounce higher than she should.

"Ururu!" Momo screamed.

The smaller girl fell off the horse, eerily silent as she plummeted into haze. Without hesitation, Momo pounced off as well.

"Momo!" Orihime tried to stop the mare, but a sudden flash of fire that burst from a nearby window caused it to rear on its back legs, and blaze off.

The princess tried frantically to stop the horse, but it was no use. The only thing she could do was jerk its head to the side to avoid running into a crumbling wall.

Eventually, the horse ran out the opposite side of the town in a blaze of fire. The heat and stress had caused Orihime to sweat, and her grip on the horse loosened.

And just like Ururu, Orihime fell silently from the mare and onto the damp grass beside the road.

…

Steel clashed against steel, and embers flew into the sky with sparks.

Nel was sweating profusely, but still unwilling to give in. Her wavy hair stuck to the sides of her face. This man she was facing seemed to be a little on edge, and was swinging at her with more force than he had before, with a more concentrated effort.

Byakuya had suffered a blow or two from the large, dark skinned man. Every attack was dodged, but Byakuya was beginning to feel the weakness in his wrists.

Nnoitora swung harder and harder, faster and faster still. This chic was making him angry. He had thought that he would finish her off quickly, but it was getting too out of hand for his liking. He detested the thought that a stupid _girl _could beat him in battle.

A flash of white caught his attention, and he shifted his eyes to see some girl in a pink dress riding a wild horse.

Using the man's distraction to her advantage, Nel swiped at his midriff. He blocked it though, and was back in the battle with a new fury.

…

Ggio was treating himself to the jewelry box of an abandoned home, probably belonging to an old lady. A man around his age with croppy blond hair and a green smear-like tattoo on his cheek was behind him smashing china plates.

"This blows." The blond said, launching a plate out the window. Ggio only turned to look at him, a shiny pearl necklace dangling from his fingers. He didn't flinch at the loud crash, already used to the noisy atmosphere.

"I mean, why the hell are we even here?" he began, "To light a town on fire? Crash a party? _Feh_… been there, done that… what's so special about this dump?" He chucked another plate out the window.

"I dunno," Ggio shrugged, pocketing the rare items, "but the captain seemed pretty serious about it. Did you see his face? And he _never _goes on raids…"

The blond shrugged. "Weird."

Ggio walked around the back of a faded couch, slicing up lacey cushions with his dagger and peeking in some drawers. Seeing nothing of particular interest, he looked over to his comrade. "Are we done?"

The blond didn't respond, just started cleaning his small sword with a dishtowel. His weapon was really weird, it was just a normal sword except for the flat circle in the middle…

"Yo Tesla,"

Tesla looked up. "Whatisit?"

"You wanna ditch this place or what?"

Tesla nodded his croppy hair, and stood, strapping his blade to the sash at his side. "Yeah, let's go."

Ggio grabbed the dishtowel and walked out into the heat of the town. Fires big and small burned all around him. This was the only house that wasn't getting crispy.

Walking next door, Ggio stuck the towel into a nearby flame. Like holding a hot potato, he tossed the cloth through the newly broken window, watching as the ripped cushions caught flame. Tesla walked out of the hous at a relaxed pace, smirking.

Ggio smiled too. It was fun to be a pirate.

Just as the duo turned to leave, a familiar voice cut through the air behind them.

"Ggio Vega."

He sounded pissed.

Ggio and Tesla turned around, wide-eyed and apprehensive. "Captain?"

Ulquiorra stood amongst the flames, unaffected. He had just seen the princess on what looked to be a wild horse. Reasons as to how she had managed to put herself into a situation like that in the mere minutes he had been absent alluded him. The captain began to walk forward in the direction he had seen her and the horse disappear. "Tell Nnoitora that it's time to depart, we are done here."

Ggio swallowed as his captain walked out of sight, and immediately began to trot down in the street in search of the fist mate, Tesla on his heels.

…

"Kuchiki! I've had enough of this! We need to find Orihime!" Nel was cut off by another blow from the tall man, which of course, she blocked.

"Will you _shut up!?_ I'm kinda trying to kill you, here!" Nnoitora brought the scythe back above his head, but the girl ran past him and attempted to slice at his back. The blade scathed the back of his shirt, and he felt blood begin to seep from the new wound.

"_Argh!_" He turned around. "Come back here!"

"Yo! Nnoitora!"

The first mate looked up to see Ggio and Tesla run towards him. Now what did these little bozos want? Nnoitora brought the blade down over the girl's head, but she dashed away. "WHAT!? I'm a little busy here!"

Ggio snickered and Tesla flinched. The first stepped forward. "Captain says it's time to go! So let's go!"

"Like I said," he swung at the girl again, "A little busy!"

Byakuya heard the commotion, and looked over to see two more pirates enter the empty plaza. They looked like kids…

The blond teen looked over at the large, dark man. "Zommari! We need to go, now!"

Zommari huffed, and turned away from Byakuya as though he were never even there, or holding a weapon. Byakuya didn't move, he really didn't know how to approach this…

Nnoitora offered one last swing at the busty woman, and ruefully began to stalk away with the teens and Zommari.

Nel gave chase. "Wait!"

Zommari punched a wall to a crumbling building, causing it to landslide in between the royals and the pirates.

Nnoitora smirked at Nelliel. "Until next time…"

The pirate gang turned and began to run, Ggio at point. They quickly disappeared from view, and Nel let out an exasperated sigh. "Well that was a waste! Now we have no leads as to where Orihime is! She could be _anywhere_!" Nel sheathed her sword, and sat down on the curb with a huff and hands fisted in her seafoam locks. The fires had begun to die down, crackling and popping with ashes swirling in the night.

Byakuya didn't move to sheathe his sword, he didn't move at all. He just stood, thinking about where his bride could have possibly disappeared to. She could be at the palace, but that was unlikely. Although she came off as a little dense, the prince doubted that she was _that _air-headed to go to a place where intruders would most likely go.

So where would she be? If it where him who was running away, he would go somewhere secluded, far from the mayhem. A place that he liked…

"I know where she is."

…

Orihime sat on her back in the grass, damp from late night dew. She looked up at the stars, although she wasn't quite sure if they were real.

Her head was swimming and swirling like the ashes that danced above her, making patterns of red, yellow, and grey against the deep violet sky.

With grass prickling and tickling her from beneath her gown, Orihime sat up, hand against the back of her head in an attempt to cease the pounding in her skull.

The princess coughed, and stood, vision still clouded with stars. She turned her head to look back at the demolished town, eyes half-lidded with a smudge of ash against her cheek. She could still make out some flames, but smoke and ash poured from the town like thick fog down a mountainside.

Forcing herself to move away, the princess trotted lopsidedly on the grass in the direction of the awaiting forest.

Orihime was dizzy, but she had to keep going. Grass whizzed by her in a blur, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. What had happened to the town? Her town? The kingdom of _Maravilla _was large, and there were many settlements… but seeing just one fall to devastation tore her heart to shreds.

The princess didn't even notice the new fire that blazed before her.

The trees were burning, the sky choked with flame. The area was hot, but the redhead didn't pay attention as she allowed her memory to guide her feet while her mind writhed in turmoil.

Bright light, intense flame, crackling and popping sounded all around her as her head swam, and her feet gained more momentum. She was better balanced, and was able to stop drifting from one side to the next along the path.

When she finally came to her senses, a burning log fell in front of her with a large _crash_. The shaking ground caused the princess to fall, her dress gaining dust and ash. Her hands braced against the ground and she sat up, trapped between flame and flame.

Hot tears trailed down her cheeks as she felt her skin begin to feel the heat. Sweat attempted to provide a shield, but it didn't stop her from feeling the effects of the raging fires.

Was this it? Was it the end? Was her kingdom to fall and her body to burn within the confines of her most cherished place? No. No, this wasn't her favorite place. Her favorite place was on her balcony in front of the ocean. An ocean that glimmered against the morning light and rushed and called for her. She wasn't far from it now, it lay just beyond the chasm… maybe when it was all over, her ashes would fly there, the remains of her swirling in the wind and sinking beneath the waves…

_No._

Orihime stood, her head beginning to swim all over again. She looked around wildly, and saw a break in the flames, untouched forest lying beyond. The princess ran through the gap, feeling the tongues of fire attempt to bite and scratch at her body.

With a new determination and fire of her own, the princess ran through brambles and bushes, branches and twigs scratching at her face as she went.

She couldn't see the path anymore, but she didn't have to, because she could hear the waterfalls up ahead.

…

The captain of the guard and the prince of _Futuro _ran along the path to the Jade Forest, panting and coughing from the aftermath of ashes.

"You're sure about this?" Nel asked as they ran.

"Yes. There is no other place that the princess would rather be, I am certain. She is there."

Nel looked up ahead with a grim expression in her hazel eyes and a pout on her lips, "We have a problem…"

They had rounded a bend, only to be greeted with a burning forest. The duo stopped, and stared openly. Nel's expression only got more serious, and Byakuya's face held small traces of shock and mortal terror. "Orihime…" Nel mumbled.

Byakuya drew his sword, and began to head for the burning forest. Nel quickly blocked his path, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Byakuya huffed, "I am going after the princess."

"We don't even know if she's in there! You could be risking your life for no reason! Think! Would the princess really walk into a burning forest!?" Nel was on the brink of madness. She had failed to protect the princess, the one reason why she had come to _Maravilla _in the first place. If her existence was of any worth anymore, she could prevent the prince from killing himself, too. "Prince Kuchiki, I understand how you feel, and I'm sor-"

_Schwelch._

Nel's eyes were empty and wide, hazel eyes clouded as a blade protruded from her skull.

_"Gotcha."_

Nnoitora stood behind the busty guard, his long weapon embedded into the top of her head. With a sickening sloshing sound, he tossed her body to the side, limp.

Byakuya could only stand in stunned silence as the blade struck him next.

It sliced across his stomach, sending his body flying to crash beside the captain of the guard.

Nnoitora scoffed and shouldered his weapon. "How lame…" He turned, and without even flinching, the oily man walked into the flame.

Byakuya's vision swam as he felt what was inside come out. His peripheral was clouded with seafoam, as he looked into the dead eyes of the girl beside the flames.

Funny, he didn't even know her name…

…

Finally in cool air, the princess fought not to collapse.

She stood in familiar knee-length grass, a soft breeze rustling her hair. The waterfall fought for attention against the popping and crashing of flame behind her, sound enveloping the rest of her senses besides sound.

She walked forwards on wobbly legs, aching to get a view of her beloved waterfalls. Her night had been filled with torture, and her tormented mind sought the calm and release of her chasm.

But as the princess neared the precipice of rock, she noticed something strange…

A rope was tied around her sitting stone, thick and wrapped around multiple times. As her gaze followed the length of sturdy twine, she gasped as to where it led.

A ship was tied to the shore of the rushing water below, creaking against the current.

"Well… I don't quite know what to say to this."

The princess gasped and turned, her head swimming again.

It was the man from before… the man with the green eyes, and an entire crew of colorful men stood behind him.

_"Ungh…" _The princess started, but it was already too late. Her exhausted body fell to the soft grass below, hair flailing behind her like streaks of fire in the night.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS.**

**I meant to be faster, but you know how life gets in the way sometimes. Thank you for being so patient with me, and also, thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot! I gives me such a high to here praise! You guys spoil me so... but don't stop! :)**

**All right... so I don't know if I'll do this every chappy, but if you type the word BURRITOS in all caps in your review, I will tell you the title of the next chapter. Fun right? There will be a new code word that I'll give you for every chappy if I decide to keep it going.**

**And NO. There is NO ByakuyaxNel. **

**So... how about that ending? Crazy right? Poor Nel... she only wanted to do good... Lol, this chappy started out all cute and fluffy.. the BAM. Party crashers. **

**Ulqui seemed pretty worried about finding Hime, ne? I wonder what his deal is... I mean, even _Ggio_ noticed...**

**... *sinister chuckle* Next chappy will be... interesting...**

**Please leave a review... and don't be afraid to tell me how much you hate me. :) Don't forget, BURRITOS.**

**I love you my little lemon drops! *hugs***


End file.
